Dawn of the Fat
by 19thpersonality
Summary: First episode in wouldbe 'season'. Coop and Jamie get transported to a very strange place where darkness reigns and guess who has to save them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****MegasXLR****. Believe ****me,**** you'd know if I did.**

**Author's note: I have no idea if anyone will ever read this. It's like the show just disappeared off the face of the… erm, TV. I have to actually wait till after midnight if I want to catch it on Cartoon Network.**

**Well, this is**** actually a start of another 'season'. ****Ideas are spewing onto my laptop at an alarming rate. ****There's three parts to this episode, the others vary between two and four parts. ****I don't know if I'll continue it, if anyone responds (i.e. review) I will.**

**Here you go:**

Jamie was suddenly drenched with five liters of boiling hot water. He voiced his discomfort creatively and plastered himself to the shower wall.

"Calm down, I'm just brushing my teeth."

"Kiva, if it's in any way possible, would you please GET OUT! _You're_ the one who insisted me taking a shower!"

"So? Continue, I'm in no way bothering you."

"_GET!_"

"Fine, fine," Kiva said, opened the cold water tap and rinsed out her mouth. Another squeal came from behind the shower curtain.

Coop was sniggering at the TV when she stepped into the basement and stuffing his face with an open packet of crisps.

"Let me guess,' Kiva started, leant over the couch. "_Monster Massacre VII_? Seventh time?"

"Ninth," Coop corrected, cackled as some random monster was sliced in half. "Where's Jamie?"

"Locked in the shower until he smells better."

Coop sniffed his own armpit.

"Nah. I'm good."

Kiva sighed, glad that her allocated place in Megas was the backseat, away from stinky bodies. _Well, _body_ when Jamie gets out of the shower_.

-

"So," Jamie said, put his feet up on the dashboard and folded his arms behind his head. "What are we doing today?"

"Training," Kiva said and looked up from her automatic simulation she was running on Megas' system.

"Aw," Coop pulled a face. "Again? Can't we go get some food first?"

Jamie smirked as his burly friend's stomach grumbled loudly.

"You and your stomach," he remarked.

"No," Kiva said, turned off the simulations. "You've been rotting in that dungeon you call home long enough. It's time we get you back in shape."

"One Philly Cheesesteak."

"No, get Megas to the junkyard."

"Half a cheesesteak?"

"NOW, Coop."

-

Jamie snored slightly.

Kiva sent him a disapproving glance. She had finally convinced him to take the back seat in order for her to drill Coop. He had stretched himself out like a cat and promptly fell asleep.

"Left. _Left_. Coop! For God's sake LEFT!"

The robot jarred heavily and Jamie fell off the seat.

"Ow."

"Listen to me for once, won't you?" Kiva's eyes flashed at Coop, who shrugged nonchalantly and Megas shook again.

"What's going on?" Jamie mumbled from the backseat. He had been having a dream about an exquisite alien beauty needing his assistance. _Coop will pay_.

"Coop is not _listening_ again."

Jamie struggled back onto the seat and re-envisioned his dream, barely acknowledging Coop and Kiva's presence.

"Hey, let's go get some slushies," Coop suggested, bored with the routine Kiva had been having him practice. Jamie shot up straight.

"Yeah, I'm dying of thirst."

Kiva groaned. _This is going to take forever_.

-

"Aargh. Brainfreeze." Coop started sucking at the straw again, not pausing to breathe. Jamie regarded him silently. He was happy; he was back in his seat.

"How about a drive," Jamie suggested. Kiva stared daggers at him.

"We don't have _time_ for a drive. We need to get back to-"

"Aw, come on," Coop complained. "A short drive. We'll be back in no time. You can stay."

Kiva sent Coop a poisonous glare, slipped out of the car, slammed the door.

"You have fifteen minutes. I'm going to make myself a salad."

The two watched her enter Coop's basement.

"Well?" Jamie prompted. "We have a rare fifteen minutes without Kiva. Let's go pick up some chicks."

Coop gave Jamie an uncertain glance, sucked at the slushie. Then he shrugged, started steering Megas away from the house. A dog suddenly darted across the street. Coop swerved, spilling his drink all over the control panel.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Nice one, Coop," Jamie sneered as Coop frantically tried to dry off the hissing, spitting panel with his shirt.

Suddenly Megas lurched. Jamie grabbed hold of the door handle, fear and surprise on his face.

"What just happened?"

"I have no clue." Coop sat back, scratched the back of his head.

Their surroundings blinked. Coop's house disappeared momentarily from their view, then flickered back.

"Coop! What the heck's going on?" Jamie squealed. Coop frowned, tapped a few buttons on the dash.

"I don't KNOW!"

Suddenly everything went black.

-

Fifteen minutes later, Kiva stepped back outside. Her stomach was full and she was feeling confident.

_They're not back_, she realized with slight annoyance. _I'll give them five more minutes_.

Five minutes passed slowly. Kiva's irritation levels rose.

"Can't trust them with anything," she grumbled.

-

"Coop?"

Silence.

Jamie suddenly felt true fear grip him.

_Something's… different_.

He realized he wasn't sitting down anymore. He spun on his heel.

_What the hell?_

It seemed like the dusk intensified. Usually, Jamie's eyes adjusted to darkness easily, but he still couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

"Coop?" he called into the obscurity timidly. He listened to the sound of his voice. It travelled far and there was a faint echo.

Jamie stepped forward tentatively, hands stretched out in front of him. _So this is what it's like… being blind_.

_I must be dreaming_.

He closed his eyes, opened them again. _Still dark_.

He considered pinching himself, then decided against it.

_Okay. Not dreaming_.

An idea suddenly occurred to him. He dug in his jacket pocket, pulled out a cell phone.

It was off. Jamie tried to turn it on, but to no avail. _Battery must be flat_.

Jamie sighed, took another step, more confident this time.

Slowly, he started to make his way into the unknown.

**Part one done. Well, I won't continue if no one reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I don't own ****MegasXLR****. It won't be **_**cancelled**_** if I did.**

**Someone, I mean, some people actually read this and so I'm gonna stick to my promise.**

**Anyone ever wondered how they got up and down that huge thing they call a robot? I attempt to produce a solution. Tell me if it sucks.**

**Part 2**

Coop scratched his head. He felt like he had been walking aimlessly for hours until he walked slap-bang into a metal structure.

"What is this thing?" he wondered aloud and placed his hands on the surface in front of him like a mime in a 'glass cage'. He ran his palms over it and realized it must be some kind of panel of a larger makeup.

His face twisted into childish glee. _Megas_

He searched for the small ladder that provided him with the only exercise his body ever received. _I know __Megas__ like the back of my hand. Surely I must be able to fin__d the da__n__g__ thing in the dark_.

After twenty minutes of futile searching, he gave up, stood back and thought hard.

_This can't be __Megas__. Maybe it's lying on its side_.

He redoubled his efforts to no avail. Getting annoyed, he finally found a small ledge and heaved his massive weight up.

_Aha. __Getting somewhere_.

He did the mime thing again and slowly made his way up the side of the… thing.

He hauled himself up once more and realized that there was nothing in front of him. He had reached the top.

He frowned, placed his hands on his hips.

"Where the heck am I?" he voiced.

-

Kiva didn't know whether she should be concerned or furiously spitting mad.

She had tried both their cells with her voice comm and received no response. _Knowing Jamie, he's likely to turn the thing off if he finds a __hottie__, but Coop never uses his, conclusion meaning the battery never dies and it's always on_. _Reason enough to worry? Maybe_…

She opened her link with Megas again. Its systems were off and she wondered if they were merely at a take-away store or if it was more than that. _The __Glorft__… maybe Coop just broke his phone. He's careless enough_.

She slumped back into the couch. It reeked of old pizza, mouldy fries and sour milk. Kiva considered lifting a cushion and investigating, then decided against it.

Outside, she decided that there was definitely something wrong. Jamie gets bored too easily to be able to stand monotony for more than an hour.

Kiva engaged her emergency beacons and started to track down Megas.

-

Jamie puzzled his eyebrows together.

_This is getting seriously old_, he thought as he slipped on something oily again. He had given up on finding Coop. _Maybe I should just sit down and help the rotting process go a little faster_.

-

Coop grinned as he finally found something that seemed like pushable buttons and pullable levers.

He had walked until he found a metal surface he couldn't walk around, so he just walked alongside it until he met another one. He concluded triumphantly that he had found a corner. _And an electric panel_.

He carelessly pushed a button.

Nothing happened.

He tried another.

Still nothing.

He was now pushing buttons and pulling levers randomly, like usual. Finally, after heaving an exceptionally large lever into place, the lights came on.

Not the usual, fluorescent lights you find in a department store. These were different.

There was one above his head. He squinted. It was a ball of light, with no electrical leads or anything that would indicate electricity. _Must be wireless. Is that even possible?_

He shrugged, surveyed the scene.

There were a few more light-balls floating around. They didn't provide much light, but enough to see where you're going, reminiscent of street-lights without the poles.

He grinned again as he saw a familiar blue glint not far away. He headed towards it.

Dusk is misleading. Megas was a lot father away than what Coop expected. He was heaving when he finally reached the big blue robot.

He quickly located the ladder and was even more out of breath as he reached the top. He slid behind the wheel with anticipation. Taking out his key, he inserted it into the ignition and turned it.

Nothing happened. The belt didn't even spin. Coop pulled a face and tried again. And again. And again.

He finally scratched the back of his head and puzzled over the strange occurrence. _What's going on?_

Coop got out, opened the bonnet. _Nothing wrong_.

He stood back, finger and thumb on his chin, and for the next half an hour, strenuous mental activity took place.

-

Kiva frowned.

"A dimension?" she murmured to herself. _No, it looks more like a wormhole that takes you… nowhere?_

The holographic screen flickered and Kiva shut it off. She thought some more, and sprang into action.

"No," she said as she tossed a useless mechanism aside. "Not going to work. Neither will this."

She sorted through various piles of junk, dismissing each piece as ineffective. Goat came up behind her, red lollipop hanging from his mouth.

"What you're doing, babe?"

"Trying to find something that could transport me to Megas," she explained shortly and hoped he would amble off and find something to do in a different part of the junkyard.

No such luck.

"Why? What's up?"

"Coop and Jamie're missing. They're stuck in some kind of… galactic chute. Don't ask me how they got there, I have no idea. It was probably Coop's own fault."

Kiva got to her feet, disgusted at the parts she had to work with. Goat raised an eyebrow. She started on a different pile.

For a while, there was silence as Kiva tossed mechanisms and structures into the air, her annoyance growing with every second. Goat had fetched his lawn chair and was watching her work with obvious interest. Finally she snapped.

"If you're not going to help, would you please leave?"

Goat considered this for a moment, then got up and kicked at a pile. Kiva rolled her eyes, cursing her luck.

"Hey, do you have any idea what this is?" Goat called to her twenty minutes later. She bit back a sharp reply, turned towards him.

_"Where did you get that?"_

"It was lying right here," Goat squeaked, terrified at Kiva's sudden change of attitude.

"How the heck did it end up here?" she wondered aloud, almost ripping the small black box from his hand. She carefully scrutinized it. Miraculously, it was intact and still working.

"What is it?" Goat ventured when he thought it was safe.

She opened her mouth, avoided another confused moment for the apes.

"Something that can take you anywhere you want to go. Like teleportation."

"Cool." Goat seemed mildly interested. Then it hit him.

"_Awesome_. Give here?"

"No!" Kiva shielded it from his eager fingers and wondered how on earth she was going to link this thing to herself. She didn't have a system she could plug it into. _Unless_…

Kiva pulled an extension port cable from a hidden panel in her suit. She puzzled over the connection for a while, then smirked triumphantly and plugged herself in.

"Wish me luck," she said to Goat and pressed the single botton on the mechanism.

Goat stared at the spot where Kiva had been standing a moment ago. His mouth fell open and the lollipop dropped to the ground.

"Aw," he said, picked it up. He held it to the sun for a moment, shrugged, popped it back into his mouth and headed towards his lawn chair.

**Part three coming soon. Hope you enjoyed part 2.**


End file.
